Twisted Comfort
by xxStargazer
Summary: In a fit of emotional rage, a certain vampire Barbie comes banging on Klaus's door. Post 4x17. Angst-Romance, with a side of humor and fluff.


Title: Twisted Comfort

Rating: K+

Summary: In a fit of emotional rage, a certain vampire Barbie comes banging on Klaus's door. Post 4x17. Angst-Romance, with a side of humor and fluff.

Author's Note: I did not edit at all. Just a small ficlet for Klaroline shippers.

* * *

Klaus twiddled with his fingers, trying his best to concentrate on the painting that he was doing. After all, he had a ton of inspiration at hand. He had just been rendered a weakling by the legendary Silas, and he had probably banged the nail into the coffin of what could have been his and Caroline's budding relationship.

In fit of annoyance he threw his paintbrush across the room, completely ruining the painting he had in progress.

'_It was bound to get ruined anyway.' _ He thought to himself.

With a sigh, he sat back down on his stool and looked at his painting. It was supposed to be the beginning of a lone figure, amidst a pool of darkness. Instead, it looked like a terribly crooked broken heart, due to his recent hissy fit.

He smiled bitterly and laughed to himself.

'_You would make a crooked broken heart…just like your terrible, terrible self.'_

"KLAUS! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" A loud and booming voice yelled, interrupting his self-loathing thoughts.

The hybrid vampire sat up straight, suddenly immediately aware of his surroundings. He knew very well who that voice belonged to.

"I SAID, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

Klaus winced, standing up from his stool-he was ready to meet his doomed fate.

* * *

Caroline did not know why she ended up at the hybrid vampire's door. She just knew she had to be there. As much as she hated to admit to herself, Klaus may be one of, if not the only person that has ever understood her.

She was just lost, so lost. She had reached her final limit. First, the death of her father, then losing Alaric, losing Tyler, almost getting killed by her best friend, killing twelve witches…now there was no Klaus either. Was she meant to be alone?

Yes, she knew she had hurt Klaus, but how could she not out of loyalty? He had tried to kill her before he knew her. He killed Jenna, daggered his siblings, killed both his parents, killed Mayor Lockwood, chased Tyler out of town…how could she not try to hate him?

Then there was the other side-how could she truly hate him? He had saved her life three times, albeit one time was of his doing. The thing is, he did not have to save her. He owed her nothing. He just happened to somehow fall in love with her.

A tear escaped her eye, and she angrily brushed it away. She knew there was another side to this stupid equation-her feelings towards Klaus.

She did not know when it started, but the attraction was there. It haunted her everyday, but still it persisted, ever present. What made this attraction worse, were the feelings that accompanied it. Attraction could be controlled, feelings could not be.

She cared about Klaus. A lot.

"What are you doing here?"

Caroline looked up, and there he was in all his hybrid glory; but he looked sad, very sad. He looked…exactly like her.

She didn't say a word, she just brushed past him and entered the Mikaelson mansion.

"You know that you can't just come here, Caroline. Aren't I a terrible person? Or have you decided that I am worthy of saving this week? Which is it?" He questioned her.

Again, she ignored him. Instead, she chose to keep walking aimlessly around the mansion. She had no idea what to say. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, the truth would come out-the truth that she was still very hesitant to admit to even herself.

She was in love with Klaus.

He grabbed her shoulders, and turned her around roughly. "You can't just come here and expect me to welcome you with open arms. I do have some pride left."

"I'm sorry."

Klaus let her go and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He really did not know what to do. Let his feelings win, or continue his mean streak. One was certainly easier than the other.

"Caroline…" He started but he was at a loss for words.

A fresh stream of tears immediately went pouring out of Caroline's eyes, as she tried to quickly wipe them away.

"I know why I'm here, but I shouldn't be. You. You have done so many fucking terrible things!" She screamed.

Klaus still could not even say a word. He knew that there would be no stopping the rant that was coming.

"You try to kill or chase everyone I love. You continue to torture my best friend's life. Wherever I turn, you are there, with your stupid charming British accent, never leaving me alone!"

The blonde vampire wiped some more tears away, and shook her head in frustration.

"What's worse is that I don't care that you don't leave me alone. Even though you piss me off more than anyone that I've ever known in my whole fucking life!"

"Caroline…" He soothed, trying to reach out to her.

The blonde backed away from his touch. She knew it was danger. She knew it would create a spark that would certainly spiral into creating a raging fire.

"You. You are so fucking terrible, but at the end of the day you are fucking right. Terrible people don't just do terrible things. Even good people do…I just never thought that I would be one of them." She said defeated, allowing herself to slide her back against the wall before slowly sitting down on the cold marble floor.

Klaus gave her a half smile and sat down next to her.

"You are sulking exactly the same way as I would." He teased.

The blonde looked up and lightly laughed, while she brushed away her tears. "Shut up. I am nothing like you."

Klaus turned his body and directly faced her. "No, you shut up. I told you before. Me and you, we are one in the same."

"We are no—"

Not wanting to hear her protest, he took her into his arms and embraced her.

"You're going to be okay Caroline."

Caroline closed her eyes, not finishing her sentence. She just wanted to revel in Klaus' embrace. It had been the safest that she had felt in a long time.

After a good five minutes, Klaus loosened the embrace to take a good look at the disheveled Caroline. Her normally bouncy blonde curls were wilted, and some were even plastered on her face. There were also a few mascara stains on her cheek, but she still looked perfect.

"I look terrible. Stop looking at me."

Klaus chuckled. "Can't you pick a better adjective than terrible?"

With that snarky remark, Caroline swatted at his shoulder. "You're TERRIBLE."

Klaus ignored her remark, and instead took the opportunity to wipe the remaining tearstains off her face.

"Hey, stop it. I'm fine. I could wipe my own tears, I can-"

He shushed her by putting a finger to her lips. With that action, Caroline swallowed nervously.

That intimate touch just changed the whole atmosphere of the situation. It went from heated, to sweet, to funny, and now…Klaus's eyes were boring into hers.

He leaned forward, and she could feel her breath hitch. If this happened it would be a game changer. There would be _no_ going back.

"Klaus…"She whispered, before his lips touched her.

His eyes searched hers, while hers flitted around in nervousness. "If we do this, no one can know."

He nodded and brushed her hair to soothe her nervousness, before meeting her lips in a chaste kiss.

There was no going back.


End file.
